La Importancia de decir: Te Quiero
by Ghommsita Orest
Summary: Nunca esperes en decirle a esa persona tan especial... lo mucho que significa para ti! Diselo ahora que lo puedes hacer... Mañana puede ser muy tarde Nunca va de mas decir: TE QUIERO! One-shot NaruHina... Entren y lean el mensaje de esta historia.


_Disclaimer: Naruto es completamente mio... ^-^ ... no la verdad no __

_lo perdi en una cantina jugando cartas... malditas par de reinas._

_Disculpen Mi Ortografia._

_One- shot_

_Mundo alterno_

_Primer NaruHina... Yupii =)_

**La importancia de decir te quiero**_** By:**_** Ghommsita.**

=)

Era hace una vez, en muy... pero muy lejano _"No esperen esa es de otra". _

En uno de los paises mas importantes del mundo: El Pais del Fuego... habia una de las aldeas mas importantes del mismo; Konohagakure.

Entre sus habitantes se encontraba la familia: Namikaze Uzumaki, que era conformada por tres miembros, el primero: Minato Namikaze el que lleva las... "_bueno mejor digamos que el Hombre mayor de la casa"_

Minato era rubio, de ojos azules y piel perfectamente bronceada "_grrrrr". _Es un gran abogado, sus clientes son de los mas destacados de la sociedad... entre ellos estan: Fugaku Uchiha, empresario con mas poder de la Hoja, Hiruzen Sarutobi, alcalde de la misma... Hizashi y Hiashi Hyuuga famosos compositores. Etc, etc. "_O.o"._

Kushina Uzumaki, segundo miembro, Esposa de Minato y Senora de la casa _"ella si es la que lleva las riendas del hogar" ... _Es ama de casa, a pesar de que es una mujer poco femenina, es una persona conocida por su belleza. Tiene un pelo largo y de color rojo, su piel es blanca y sus ojos gris-violeta. Es una persona de actitud temperamental, especialmente cuando se emociona, pero es muy generosa y muy, muy amorosa. Y es originaria de la aldea de Uzushiogakure.

Naruto Namikaze, es el tercer y ultimo miembro de la familia, asi como la alegria y la luz de tal. Naruto es el hijo de Kushina y Minato, tiene la aperiencia de su padre, pero la actitud de su madre _"super grrrrrr". _Mas sin embargo, desafortunadamente, tiene una enfermedad muy rara y sin cura alguna, pero a pesar de esto, el es muy alegre y amoroso.

A sus diesiceis anos, Naruto puede morir en cualquier momento, su madre y su padre lo cuidan mucho, y desde nino nunca le dejaron salir solo a la calle.

Estudiaba en casa, tenia una maestra llamada Shizune, y tenia varios amigos, como Shikamaru, hijo de la mano derecha del gobernador Shikaku Nara... Chouji Akimichi, estudiante y aspirador a chef... Kiba Inozuka ayudante de un veterinario y futuramente uno. Rock lee, un entrenador. Y por ultimo sus tres mejores amigos. Sakura Haruno aspirante y disipula de la mejor medico del pais Tsunade Senju. Sasuke Uchiha, futuro presidente de la empresa de su Clan, Hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha. Sai "¿_cual es el apellido de Sai?" _un joven artista famoso, al cual conocio por ser cliente de Minato.

...

Observo a su hijo levantarse de la camilla y pregunto - ¿Como esta Tsunade-sama? – pregunto el rubio mayor, a la medico e intima amiga de ellos.

- Naruto esta bien – contesto ella – aunque si no fuera por que Kushina lo cuida siempre, estaria segura que el no asistiria a sus chequos mensuales – aseguro.

- Asi es ttebane – afirmo la peliroja – ¿escuchaste Naruto?

El mofo aburrido – si – contesto en un suspiro.

- ¿Alguna recomendacion mas? – pregunto otra vez Minato.

- Lo de siempre – contesto la rubia – alimentarse sano, hacer un poco de ejersicio y no sobresaltarse mucho – recomendo.

- Asi sera Oba-chaan – dijo Naruto.

- Bien – dijo Kushina diriguiendose a la salida seguida de su familia – te esperamos en la noche Tsunade-sama – se despidieron.

...

- ¡Mentira! ¡No se vale Hinata! – protesto Ino – siempre encuentras excusas para no salir con nosotras de fiesta

- Asi es, siempre dices que tienes algo que hacer – apoyo Tenten apuntandole acusadoramente con el dedo.

- Pe..pero no les eh mentido – se defendio ella.

- Eso tambien es mentira, Por lo menos antes nos decias excusas creibles – reprocho Sakura.

- Pero no son mentira – repitio ella.

- ¿Que vas a trabajar?... tu no necesitas hacerlo, por eso es que no te creemos – comento Tenten mas tranquila.

- Asi es, tu eres hija de uno de los compositores mas famosos del mundo – recordo – y tu madre es una gran intreprete que canta las canciones de el y tu tio, y es reconocidisima – dijo Ino

Hinata suspiro y se sento en el sillon de su sala, sus amigas la imitaron – pelee otra vez con papa – aclaro triste – otra de esas discuciones en las que me reprocha que no se hacer cosa alguna, en las que alaba a Hanabi -

Sus amigas se tranquilizaron y hablaron tranquilamente.

- Hinata, te hemos dicho miles de veces que ignores las palabras de tu padre, el no puede ver lo que vales – aseguro Sakura.

- Exacto, tu padre solo voltea a ver a Hanabi porque es una compositora igual que el, ademas de tener su mismisima actitud – hablo Tenten – tu tienes una voz hermosa, al igual que tu madre, pero sabemos que no te interesa tal profesion, ademas apenas cursamos la preparatoria – dijo ella apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

- ¿Esa es la razon de querer trabajar? – pregunto Ino.

- Quiero demostrarle a papa que yo se hacer muchas cosas, valoro a mi hermana, pero no me gusta que me compare con ella ni con nadie – contesto la ojiperla.

...

La noche llego, y en la residencia Namikaze se encontraban en una convivencia agradable.

Jiraya un abogado muy reconocido, maestro de Minato, y casi Abuelo de Naruto. Era un viejo ya mayor, pervertido y borracho. El cual estaba enamorado de su ex-companera de clases y mejor amiga Tsunade Senju, quien tenia el record de rechazos hacia Jiraya.

Orochimaru, un ex-companero de ellos que era arqueologo, Jiraya y Tsunade se encontraban jugando cartas en la casa de la familia.

Minato Fruncio el ceno, tras ver la malas cartas que le habian tocado - Naruto ¿que pasa hijo? – pregunto despues de bajar las cartas y verlo extrano.

- Estoy aburrido ttebane – contesto el.

- ¿y porque no juegas muchacho? – pregunto el peliblanco.

- pero si Oka-san y la abuela Tsunade siempre les ganan, ni falta hace empezar el juego para saberlo – contesto el.

- Eso es porque hacen trampa – mofo Orochimaru.

- No es asi, ustedes son unos malos perdedores – aseguro la Senju.

- Y porque no le hablas a uno de tus amigos para que venga – animo su madre.

- Shikamaru esta sustituyendo a su papa, Choji esta en un concurso de comida, Kiba esta cuidando a el enfermo de Akamaru, y Rock lee fue a visitar a Gai – contesto el inflando las mejillas infantilmente.

- ¿Y que hay de tus otros amigos? – pregunto Tsunade.

- Sasuke esta en una junta con Fugaku, y Sakura esta en la despedida de soltera de Kurenai – aclaro el.

- ¿y Sai? – pregunto Kushina.

- Sai esta del otro lado del mundo, en una exposicion de arte – Contesto Minato.

- No importa – Naruto comenzo a caminar – ya son las once, debo ir a dormir – se despidio alzando una mano.

- Buenas noches – despidieron todos en coro.

- ¡SI! – grito Kushina golpeando la mesa segundos despues – ¡GANAMOS! – festejo.

- Diablos – maldicieron ellos, pensando en la posibilidad de ya no apostar dinero.

La peliroja se trepo a la mesa – ¡U-U-Uzuamki! – comenzo a bailar arriba de ella.

...

A la manana siguiente Naruto se levanto a desayunar para sus clases.

- Buenos Dias – saludo Itachi quien estaba sentado en el comedor.

- Hey, que hay Itachi – saludo Naruto – ¿que te trae por aqui? – pregunto extranado de su precencia.

- Ayer en la junta de consejo, Papa anuncio su retirada – contesto el.

- ¿Retirada? – pregunto Kushina mientras servia el desayuno

- Mama queria unas largas vacaciones, y lo obligo – aclaro.

- Ya veo – comento el rubio – entonces vienes por Papa

- Si, tiene que ayudarnos en unos tramites de la empresa con la retirada de mi padre, el consejo decidio que yo fuera el nuevo presidente de la empresa y Sasuke el vicepresidente – informo el.

- Entonces Sasuke al fin entra a la empresa – comento Minato, quien llegaba a la mesa y se sentaba "_grrrrr, que monasos hay sentados en la mesa – Kushina me podrias traer un par de Narutos acompanados de Itachis por un lado... Oh y de postre Minato horneado, POR FAVOR – tengo hambre ^.^"_

- Es algo temprano ¿no? – pregunto Kushina mientras se retiraba a la cocina, de donde se podia escuchaba todo.

- Es muy joven. Pero habil – aseguro su hermano.

La familia y el invitado dieron gracias por la comida y se dispusieron a Desayunar tranquilamente mientras platicaban.

- ¡Gracias por todo, nos vemos luego, saludo a Sasuke de su parte!

- ¡Nos vemos para la cena, buen dia!

Itachi y Minato se retiraron _"hump, regresaran a rogarme" _a cumplir con sus respectivos trabajos. Dejando a Kushina lavando los trastos y a Naruto leyendo el periodico _"no esperen, aunque sea un mundo alterno, nadie me creria eso" _y a Naruto viendo el televisor :).

- Oka-san, Shizune-sensei ya se tardo, ¿no crees? – pregunto Naruto asomandose hacia la cocina.

- Oh, hijo disculpa – dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente – Shizune no podra venir hoy

- ¿Porque? – pregunto el, ahora ayudando a su madre a secar los platos.

- Muy temprano me llamaron del Hospital, al parecer ayer en la despedida de soltera de Kurenai, varias muchachas se calleron y se lastimeron – contesto normal ella.

- ¿enserio? ¿Y de donde se cayeron?

- De una mesa – contesto ella sin prestar mucha atencion a su respuesta.

- ¿De una mesa? – Naruto rio un poco - ¿que hacian arriba de una mesa? – pregunto divertido.

"Bailando con unos hermosos Stripers" penso – Cambiaban un foco – contesto ella.

- Cambiando un foco – repitio el ironicamente - ¿todas?

- Lo que pasa es que estaba muy alto, no se ttebane – dijo ella tratando de evitar el tema.

- Por cierto Oka-san ¿porque no fuiste si ella te invito? – interrogo el.

"Porque el celoso de tu padre..." – Porque teniamos el compromiso del juego ayer – mintio.

- Pero si hasta Tsunade-Oba-chan se fue directo de aqui

- No queria ir ttebane...

¡RING-RING!

El telefono salvo a la peliroja.

- Bueno – se apresuro a contestar – Si, aja, si, ahorita mismo salgo, si aja... – _"tipico"_ y colgo.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto el rubio.

- Ire a recoger a Jiraya, al hospital

- De nuevo – comento Naruto no sorprendiendose.

- Al parecer ayer se infiltro en la fiesta, Tsunade y las demas le golpearon – dijo ella – Naruto, ahora vengo, ire por el y lo llevare a su casa, en cinco minutos te toca tu medicina, ¡Te la TOMAS! – ordeno.

Kushina dejo solo a Naruto, y este al borde del aburrimiento, desidio salir a la calle solo y sin permiso.

...

Caminaba tranquilamete en la calle... cuando de pronto. Escucho una melodia y una voz hermosa, siguio el camino por donde se originaba el sonido, sin embargo, este se detuvo antes de llegar al lugar donde provenia. Mofo y siguio caminando hacia la dirrecion que le llamo la atencion.

Y de un momento a otro, se encontraba enfrente de una tienda llamada "Hacia el Resplandor", al parecer era una tienda de cultura, la cual le llamo la atencion, y se decidio por entrar.

En el lugar habia de todo: Pinturas, Bocetos, Esculturas, Instrumentos Musicales, Discos, Playeras muy creativas etc...

Un piano color blanco, enorme y simplemente hermoso, fue el objeto que capto la atencion del chico, trato de tocarlo, pero simplemente el sonido que les provocaba a todos los que pasaban por ahi, era de miedo.

Se alejo del instrumento antes de que alguien supiera que el era el causante de semejante sonido, y se diriguio a la seccion de discos... tomo uno y comenzo a leer su reverso.

- Te veo luego, Gracias – escucho una voz femenina no muy lejos y volteo a ver.

- Gracias por su compra – dijo otra voz femenina, pero mas dulce que la anterior.

Naruto quedo paralizado y con los ojos brillando.

¡Una hermosa chica, la mas bella que habia visto! De piel blanca, con un ligero ruborizado, Cabello Negro azulado y ojos color perla.

Tomo un disco, el que fuese y lo llevo hasta donde la chica atendia.

- ¿Quieres que lo envuelva? – pregunto la chica sonriendo.

- Si por favor – respondio el timidamente.

- El grillito Feliz eh, ahora vuelvo – la chica se fue a la parte de atras a envolver el disco...

Minutos despues regreso y le dio el disco al rubio.

Naruto se retiro con el rostro iluminado ^o^

Hinata se desmayo en cuanto el se fue ^ ^.

...

A la manana siguiente, no sin una noche de sermones de madre, Naruto se levanto muy temprano, y muy animado... se bano, se arreglo y fue a la tienda por otro disco.

- ¿Que crees que le suceda a tu hijo? – pregunto Kushina a su esposo.

- Debe ser una chica – contesto el.

- No creo, debe ser algo mas

- Kushina es mi hijo tambien, aparte de que es homb... -.

Y siempre iba con aquella chica _"creo que junto toda la coleccion de discos del Grillito Feliz"._

_- Na- Na- Namikaze – Minato salto sobre la mensa y comenzo a bailar._

Kushina se entero de aquella situacion de su hijo... y loconvencio _"Obligo" _ de invitarla a salir.

El creyo que seria una buena idea asi que... le dio un beso a su madre, un abrazo a su padre, y se fue a dormir.

...

A la manana siguiente, se levanto y fue a la tienda.

Tomo un disco y pidio que lo envolviera la chica...

Pero esta vez no espero, en vez de esperar dejo una nota.

_¡Hola!_

_¿Sabes? Me gustas mucho y quisiera salir contigo..._

_... ¿Me llamas?__ Att:Naruto_

_55-549-42-258_

Hinata se volvio a desmayar.

...

- Hey Naruto asi que una chica – dijo Sasuke con cierto tono de burla.

- Ya era hora – apoyo Kiba con Akamuru en brazos _"bueno el todavia es un cachorro"_

- ¿Y quien es ah?- pregunto Shikamaru aburrido.

"_Oh si se me olvidaba mencionarlo, Kushina y Minato organizaron una reunion para subirle los animos a su hijo, y invitaron a todos sus amigos, a escepcion de Rock lee que no se encontraba en la ciudad y Sakura... era reunion de hombres... bueno si a ellos se les puede llamar asi, lo cual resulto de maravilla... Todo por su no muy pequeno rubio"_

- Es una chica que tiene una tienda de arte, su nombre es Hinta – contesto el rubio sonriendo.

- ¿Hinta? – Chouji fruncio el ceno – jamas he escuchado de tal chica

- Yo tampoco, Naruto ¿estas seguro que es una chica? – pregunto Sasuke

- Vamos claro que sera una chica, ademas no creeo que nuestro amigo este ciego... ¿o si? – agrego Sai.

- Claro que no, Hinta si existe, es mas – contesto algo intrigado Naruto – su tienda lleva por nombre "Hacia el Resplandor"

Kiba rio levemente.

- ¿Te estas burlando? Es cierto dattebayo – debatio el ojiazul.

- Claro que es cierto, lo que pasa es que su nombre no es Hinta, si no Hinata tonto – aclaro el Inuzuka.

Naruto se sonrojo – eso es lo que dije – mintio – ademas, ¿como es que lo sabes?

- Estaba en mi clase de Secundaria, somos muy buenos amigos – contesto dejando a Akamaru sobre el sofa.

- Hump, Entonces si existe – bufo Sasuke.

- Naruto sabes lo que acabas de hacer, ¿cierto? – pregunto Kiba.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto el alzando la ceja, como si Kiba insinuara que se acababa de meter a la boca del lobo

- Entonces no lo sabes eh... su nombre completo es Hinata Hyuuga – informo el _"oji-franja-cafe...kjgdgshj... el pelicastano" _

- ¿Hyuuga? – repitieron los otros cuatro en uno solo.

- ¿Y que es de los Hyuuga? – pregunto Sai.

- Hinata Hyuuga, es la hija de Hiashi y Hana Hyuuga – contesto Shikamaru.

- Entonces es un caso perdido – aseguro Sasuke.

- Asi es – apoyo Chouji – su padre es muy estricto y duro, no dejaria que te acerques a su hija

- ¿Porque no? – pregunto el rubio extranado de quien era la chica.

- Porque Hiashi-baka siente que todos son inferiores a el o a su familia – comento Kushina llegando a donde los chicos se encontraban junto con Minato.

- ¿Hiashi-baka? – pregunto Naruto mas confundido.

- Tu madre y yo fuimos companeros en la escuela de ellos – aclaro Minato.

- Todos nuestros padres tambien – dijo Shikamaru – todos estuvieron en la misma clase que ellos, son de la misma generacion,

- A escepcion de Sai – agrego Chouji.

- Pero que no te preocupe eso Hinata no es igual a su familia, es igual que su madre – animo Inozuka.

- Asi es, no te dejes de Hiashi-baka – dijo Kushina con emocion.

...

- ¡AAAAAH! – gritaron sus tres amigas.

- Un chico guapo te invito a salir – grito emocionada Sakura (ella no sabia que era Naruto)

- Tienes que llamarle Hinata – ordeno _"si ordeno" _Ino dandole el telefono.

- Dile que lo amas – inducio Tenten.

- Pe-pero – trato de hablar la chica poniendose completamente roja.

- Vamos Hinata, que puedes perder – animo Sakura.

...

"_Advertencia... Radical y inesperado cambio"_

Hinata pensaba que Naruto era un chico dulce y simpatico, a si que...

Un dia despues le hablo para salir a pasear...

¡Ring Ring!

Sono el telefono en casa de Naruto y su Madre contesto.

- ¿Bueno? – pregunto la peliroja con voz debil.

- ¿Se encuentra Naruto?

- ¿Quien habla? ¿Acaso no sabes? – y con voz quebrada y en medio de lagrimas dijo – Murio hoy en la manana...

¿MORALEJA?

_Nunca esperes en decirle a esa persona tan especial... lo mucho que significa para ti! _

_Dicelo ahora que lo puedes hacer... Manana puede ser muy tarde_

_Nunca va de mas decir: TE QUIERO!_

_**Hola, si un One-shot muy corto... y raro.**_

_**La idea salio de mi amiga yo escuchaba la cancion You're Beatiful de James Blunt. O algo asi, y ella me conto de un video que vio en youtube sobre la historia con esta cancion, y a como le entendi la escribi, le queria meter mas trama, pero ella me dijo que lo hiciera corto. Pero el chiste es pasar el mensaje.**_

_**¿Que piensan?**_

_**¿Cual es su MORALEJA? **_

_**¿Verdad que si es dificil decirlo?**_

_**¡Pero ahi que intentarlo!**_

_**Ghommsita**_


End file.
